


Moment of Truth

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Ficlets [4]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: In which Walt accidentally tells the truth.





	Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth prompt fic. Stuartdakins asked for a fake date ficlet. Instead of Walt telling Skyler Jesse is selling him dope, he tells her they're having an affair. This is what I came up with. Thanks to my beta Melanieathene who helped me kick around a few ideas. :)

Walt regards himself in the mirror and adjusts his bow tie. He can't believe this was actually Skyler's idea. He knows she didn't think he would dare do it. And he wouldn't have, had it not been for her declaration that she had a date for the charity event they were due to attend and if he was still going to show his face he'd better bring HIM, hadn't he? Walt had begun to protest but she'd slammed the door and driven away before he had the chance. 

So, here he is with Jesse Pinkman, his date. Waiting for this night to be over so he can talk to Skyler properly and put a stop to all this nonsense - tell her this has all been a blip, a midlife crisis, his diagnosis. Jesse was the forbidden fruit he'd been trying to avoid. In the end, he'd just had to give in, but it was over and done with now.

Skyler is in a corner of the room with her date. Walt doesn't recognise him. His heart starts to hammer in his chest. She looks over and sees him and then her eyes pan across to Jesse. She shakes her head a little and takes a huge swig of her drink. It's on the tip of Walt's tongue to tell Jesse everything: that he told Skyler they were having an affair rather than admit they were cooking and distributing meth; that he's brought him here tonight under false pretences, simply because Skyler had challenged him, because he and Skyler are behaving like a couple of teenagers rather than mature adults, and because the last few months have been so damn scary they've both almost lost their minds. But he decides against it, knowing it will cause Jesse - and himself - too much stress. If he can get away with it, he'll keep Jesse in the dark. 

Walt has to admit it, though, he could definitely do worse for a date than Jesse, here tonight. He's made the effort and it shows. The thought of him picking out his suit and tweaking his hair, anxious eyes gazing into the mirror, touches Walt in all sorts of unexpected ways. He feels proud of him. It's weird, but Walt rather likes it.

Skyler is laughing at something her date has said now, and he's kissing her hand. Walt gets the feeling it's all for his benefit, but still he feels a squeeze in his throat. He takes Jesse's hand and leads him out onto the balcony. Looking back into the party, then at Jesse, he takes him into an embrace. It's daring, out of the blue, and Walt feels a buzz like he's never felt before. He hears Jesse gasp with surprise as he kisses him. It's just a quick peck, almost over before it's started. Walt looks across, but Skyler isn't watching them. When he looks back at Jesse, Jesse's eyes are shining in the moonlight. He has lovely eyes, and at this moment they're filled with emotion. The heady sounds from the party spin around them in the night air as Jesse says Walt's name, _Mr White_ , and kisses him in return. It's not for show, not like Walt's efforts. He means it. Walt can feel the need in him, the yearning, and he can't help but kiss him back, to see if he feels those things too. 

And he does.

And suddenly it all makes perfect sense. He could have told Skyler so many things when she asked him about Jesse. He could have said that Jesse wanted to go to college and had asked for his help, or that he had sold him some dope (once or twice), but, without meaning to, Walt had told the truth. He just hasn't acknowledged it until this moment. 

He's in love with Jesse Pinkman.


End file.
